1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally concerns a float device, and more specifically concerns a fishing line float through which fishing line is completely retrievable.
2. Prior Art:
Fishing line floats have been developed in a variety of forms since the early anglers attached cork floats to their fishing line to provide a means of visually observing the subsurface activity on their line. Today, the most common type of fishing float is not significantly different from the early cork floats. The most common modern float is a simple hollow plastic ball with a spring-biased line catch which immovably secures the float to any given position along the line. In order to readjust the position of this type of float, it is necessary to manually disengage the catch before the float can be moved along the line. There are, however, other types of modern fishing floats which are more sophisticated. For example, a number of floats have been designed to include a variety of complicated internal structures which will automatically pay out a certain amount of line when the float is cast into the water. The internal mechanisms of these floats vary from complicated pairs of inertial fly wheels to simple line spools. Examples of the various types of structures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,028, issued to Thomas on Sept. 11, 1934; 2,646,643, issued to Nordlund on July 28, 1958; 2,669,054, issued to Smith, Sr. on Feb. 16, 1954; 2,720,720, issued to Landrum on Oct. 18, 1955; 3,057,107, issued to Finnicum on Oct. 9, 1962; 3,084,468, issued to Christophel on Apr. 9, 1963; 3,141,256, issued to McBriar on July 21, 1964; 3,364,613, issued to Sewell on Jan. 23, 1968; 3,464,141, issued to Amlin on Sept. 2, 1969; and 3,673,729, issued to Lintz on July 4, 1972.
Standard floats are all subject to a common problem. When the fishing line is reeled in, or retracted, the float is drawn toward the fishing rod and will eventually contact the rod tip. In the most common type of float it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for the fisherman to reel the line in any farther once the float contacts the rod tip. This results in difficulty in landing a catch especially in those cases where the hook was set deep, that is, where the distance between the float and the hook is several feet or more. Further, if the fisherman must stop to adjust or remove the float, the all too frequent result is loss of the catch.
Several floats have been designed to help alleviate this type of problem. For example, in Sewell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,613, a float is provided with a double internal reel such that when the line is retracted to the fishing rod, the line is also retracted onto the internal reel of the float. Hence, when the line is fully retracted onto the fishing reel the line between the float and the hook is also retracted onto the internal float reel thereby making it much easier to land the catch. Although this type of float is an improvement over the standard float, it may not be satisfactory in all circumstances. For example, this type of float may be relatively heavy and therefore sit too low in the water. In such a condition it may not be as responsive to the subtle movement of the fishing line. A further problem with this type of float is that it is subject to fouling or failure of the relatively complex internal structures.
Therefore, a need exists for a relatively simple and reliable float which permits complete retrieval of the line without manual adjustments or complex internal structures.